


What He Likes

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, F/M, Flirting, Power Dynamics, submissive!greg a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene encounters Lestrade after returning Sherlock's coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Likes

**Author's Note:**

> So, woke up with this little scene in my head. Thank you, Subconscious. (My subconscious is partial to Greg, [it seems](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/52136616232/seriously-about-to-get-in-the-car-and-drive-for-8)).

She drops down from the fire escape with feline surefootedness.

She stands and faces the silver-haired man who leans against the building, hands casually thrust in the trouser pockets of his bad grey suit.

“Bit of mid-day burglary, then?”

She looks him over. “The opposite, in fact. I was only returning his coat,” she answers. “Who might you be?”

He stands away from the wall and pulls out his warrant card. “Detective Inspector Lestrade,” he answers, sliding the card back into his pocket once she inspects it.

“Something wrong with the door?” he asks, a hint of mischief in his deep brown eyes.

She gives him a smile tinged with false chagrin. “I like to misbehave.”

He grins at her freely, and his features transform from world-weary to youthful in an instant.

She takes a step forward. “And what do _you_ like, Detective Inspector?”

His smile turns wicked a moment. “Well, I like anyone who can get the best of Sherlock,” he admits.

She narrows her eyes. She has no doubt that had she actually hurt Sherlock, this man would have had her in handcuffs by now, and not in a good way.

He takes a step forward of his own. “But I don’t think that’s what you meant.”

She lets the sparkle enter her eyes and shakes her head once.

His voice comes low and dark. “I like whatever pleases my lady.”

He bows his head deeply and looks up at her through dark lashes.

She can’t help one eyebrow quirking up, the sudden flutter inside her.

She dares to slide her fingers into his crop of pewter hair, tightening and pulling just enough to hurt.

“Oh, darling. Had we but world enough, and time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
